paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups Command Deathmatch
The fourth Gaming Episode and a Fanon Story. Based on Command and Conquer Red Alert 2&3 Characters * Ryder * Chase * Everest * Marshall * Zuma * Skye * Tracker * Rubble * Rocky * Sweetie * Vicente * RED ALERT UNITS Plot A briefing At the Air Patroller Ryder and the Pups are exited to have a duel against each other. Skye: I wonder who shall be my ally or foe. Everypup: Me too. Ryder: hehe we will see. (Activated his Pup-pad), Andres is there already at the location and he will brief us there... At the Egyptian mock Grounds. Andres is waiting. with some 6 MCV's and the Paw Patrol descends the Air Patroller. Andres:Hey Paw Patrol! Pups: Hey Andres! Ryder: Are you Ready Andres? Andres: Definetly Commander Ryder! Chase: Wait, Commander? Andres: Yeah, Your title from now is a commander. since then, you need to know how to set up the base since your defense on Adventure Bay Beachhead. Your forces will encounter are surprise... Marshall: Who shall it be??? Vicente(Radioed to Andres and Ryder): Commanders, you must pair the Pups into 2 and Try to face against you. Good Luck. The Battle Briefing and Begins Somewhere at Egypt. 6 MCV's Arrived and the Air Patroller. Vicente(Radio): Commanders, Pups, you must pair by Two which I picked. Ryder and Andres Must Ally together. A Surprise Commander is on your way soon enough. Chase and Zuma, Marshall and Rocky, Skye and Rubble. you will take at least 3 Allied MCVs and I will signal the combat starts.... 5 minutes from now. Pups: We need to move and Beat you... Ryder and Andres: We Shall see.... Five Minutes from the scene An Intense Warfare shakes the Dessert. Ryder is Focusing to Attack on Chase and Zuma. while Andres is using Soviet Conscripts and Rhino Tanks to Assault Rubble and Skye. just as then A fresh commander from Barkingburg who Trained under the Mentorship of Zhana. Sweetie: Hey Ryder I will help you this time. Ryder: Sweetie?! Sweetie sends Siege Choppers and Kirovs to the Paw Patrol Pups Andres: Wait Commandress??? Sweetie: What's that Katipunero. Andres: I will give a gift to Chase and Zuma Andres activated his Weather controller making a thunderstrike at Chase and Zuma's Base. Sweetie uses his Siege chopper To bombard the Base and using Kirovs to Destroy the remnants of Chase and Zuma. Ryder: Good Job Chase and Zuma.... Chase:Looks like we lost first Zuma:Yeah... and Chase and Zuma goes to Ryder's Observation post. Chase: Hey Ryder! Ryder: Hey... Meanwhile at the dessert Sweetie: Andres Follow me! Andres: Roger! The two assaulted Rubble and Skye's Base. Skye: Rubble we're under Attack Rubble:On my way! Rubble send battalions of Guardian and Grizzly Tanks but it ends destroyed by Ryder and Sweetie. Andres destroyed the ConYard. and Sweetie Launched a chopper assualt. Ryder: Skye, Rubble go to the Observation outpost. The 2 proceed to the Outpost Ryder: Hey Skye and Rubble! Rubble: Looks like Rocky and Marshall still stands... Ryder: Not if we stopped them. Just as then Rocky builds a Nuclear Silo and Launched it on Ryder's Base. and Destroy most of Ryder's forces and Buildings. Marshall sends Kirov Airships to destroy Ryder's Con Yard. Andres: NO Way Marshall! Andres sends 5 gatling tanks and Destroys the Harriers. Andres: Goodbye Marshall and Rubble.(Pushes a button) The Weather controller device activates creating a massive thunderstorm and destroys Marshall and Rubble's Base. Ryder: Sweetie. Andres ATTACK! Sweetie and Andres: Yes Commander! Sweetie sends Siege choppers and Kirov airships, Andres sends Grizzly and Battle Tanks. Ryder sends GIs and Mirage Tanks. Destroying the Base and eliminating Soldiers Vicente: That's Enough! Vicente Arrived with Everest and Tracker donned in Commander Attire. just as then the battle is over. emerging Ryder's Team Victory. Marshall and Rubble ride their Signature Vehicles and head to Ryder's Observation Outpost. A commander's Reveal Chase: Everest? Tracker? Tracker: Hey Chase! Everest: Hey! Vicente: These two are the venerable commanders of the Allies and Soviets during the Psychic Dominator Disaster. Vicente: I think you are ready to command an Army to save or protect Adventure Bay. and the World.... Ryder: You think we can??? Vicente: Yes sir! Vicente: Now We will talk this one but first Ride to the Paw Patroller MCV. The Paw Patrol, Vicente and Sweetie rides at the Paw Patroller. Vicente:Commander Andres Chronoshift it For Barkingburg! Andres: Yes SIR! The Paw Patroller Chronoshifted to Barkingburg with the Earl and the Princess waiting for Sweetie to arrive. Princess: Hey Sweetie! Sweetie: (Yip!) Earl: hello Ryder. Ryder: Ey! Earl: Welcome back, General Vicente. Your base is ready now Sir. Vicente: We will proceed to My Cross-Tri-Faction Base. Sweetie: Until we fight again, General Vicente. Vicente: I will try..... Paw Patrol: General?! Vicente: Let's go to the Tri-Faction Base and I will explain once we get there. As they Arrived at the Base Peacekeeper: Identification. Vicente: Peacekeeper. Peacekeeper: Yes General. Chase: What is this Facility anyway? Vicente: I am the High General of the Allies, Soviets and the Empire of the Rising Sun. That's why I became an Ally to King Andres, The Barkingburg Government and I established a personal foothold at an Island which I build it into a military base for myself. Ryder: What Technology do you have? Vicente: Remember the Match we did on Egypt? I send 6 Allied MCVs and 3 Soviet MCVs. for the Choice. Skye: Why Sweetie joined the Fight? Andres: Sweetie is an Aggressive Soviet Commandress. She Even has her own base somewhere outside. Vicente showed the Paw Patrol Everything from base buildings to units and its support powers. Ryder: We will return to Adventure bay for now.. Andres: Before that take these gifts.. The Paw Patrol Receives The Allied and Soviet Mobile Construction Vehicles, and Ryder is received a special Pup-Pad, A commander Pup Pad. which Can accessed at the battle control. The Pups received from General Vicente, A Battle control Pup Tag. With these Objects they can build a military base with their command. Ryder: Thanks.... Chase: We must go back to the Lookout and Rest. Andres:Why don't we Chronoshift you back? Just Ride at the Battle Fortress here. The Paw Patrol Rides the battle fortress. They Bid Farewell to the Commanders Paw Patrol: See you Vicente! paalam Andres! Andres: Chronoshifting them now. Vicente: Chronoshifting to the Lookout..... NOW! The Tri-Force base Chronosphere activates zooms the Battle fortress from the Base to the Paw Patrol Lookout. Ryder: Pups are you okay??? Chase: Yes... Rubble: Yeah. Ryder goes outside and sees that they are at the lookout. Zuma: Nice Ride.... Skye: Looks like we need to keep this secret... Alex: What Secret? Alex Porter shows up. Ryder: Alex? What are you doing here? Alex: You became the Commanders now eh... Now I will give you commends for that as the Empire's Commander. Skye:What Empire? Alex: The Empire of the Rising Sun. Paw Patrol: WHAT?! Alex: I am happy to be allies with you from now Chase:(yeah.... for now)Sure.... Alex: Vicente puts me into the Cazathan Armed forces as an Imperial Commander. Ryder: So that's Why you wear your commander shirt. Alex: I am a student under commander Kenji and Naomi. Andres: He's right. Rubble:Gah! Andres! Andres: Surprised? Zuma: How Did you Get hewe?? Andres: I am wearing a chrono legionnaire's chrono belt. Which I can zoom everywhere. Skye: Wow! Andres: Ryder do you start building a military base? Ryder: Not yet. Alex, Andres: We will help. Ryder: Okay What's the Plan??? Andres: Vicente sends me an Audio message how to build a military base. Which it was focused on each faction. Andres activates his Pup-Tag message. Vicente: Ryder and the Paw Patrol must work as the Allies they must build the Following: * 7 power plants * 3 ore refineries * 3 barracks * 2 war factories * 2 seayards * 2 airfields * A battle Lab * An ore Purifier * A Spy satellite After this the Paw Patrol build their Base and defends the lookout. Andres:Well done, I have a good surprise for you. Ryder: What is it Surprise of the Leader Andres: Commanders, Meet me on the Lookout. Capn Turbot, Carlos: Yes Andres! Andres: You will see the Commanders.... Now! After this chronoshifted 4 Prism Tanks arrived In front of Ryder. The Commanders goes outside. Ryder: Capn Turbot? Carlos? Capn Turbot: Hey Ryder. Carlos: Hey! Ryder: Why are.... Andres: Capn Turbot is a French Allied Commander while Carlos works as the British Commander. Ryder: Wow. Andres: Carlos and I done build Adjacent bases from yours too. Carlos:I am asking them how would they handle a command? Andres: Paw Patrol. Are you willing to defend your base and destroy mine? Ryder: Yes.. Andres: Someday.... but not today. Part 2: Here(Work in Progress) Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes